The present invention relates to bearing assemblies and, more particularly to pillow block bearings.
Currently available pillow block bearings, such as used in conveyor systems, require weekly maintenance which requires the removal of multiple bolts and counterparts for repairs and greasing. More particularly, the pillow block bearings of the prior art require the removal of both lock collars and bolts for repairs. This results in unduly long and costly down times for these required maintenance services.
As can be seen, there is a need for a novel pillow block bearing which does not require weekly maintenance such as greasing and is readily and easily disassembled for deducing downtime necessary to conduct servicing and repairs.